fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 7/Story
Below is the full, summarized plot in the game Persona 7, divided into the Prologue, the different heists and the Epilogue. Story Prologue Tokyo, the bustling capital of Japan, and the home of the average high schooler girl Kioko Shimada, until her uncle, Yosutake Nagano, visits and wants to take her to spend the year with him at his home city, Koyanagi. Kioko's mother complies and tells her to pack her bags for the road trip ahead. During the long road trip, Kioko falls asleep and dreams of being in an odd blue room, resembling a fortune telling tent, along with a long-nosed man and a boy dressed in blue, the former introduces them as Igor and Alphonse and proceeds to explain to Kioko that she's in a world between mind and matter known as the Velvet Room. Igor summons a deck of tarot cards and places seven of them on the table before him, he flips three of them and gets: The Tower, The Star and The Empress. Kioko signs a contract with Igor and he tells her that her fate is now decided, how she gets there is up to her, but all paths converge somewhere. Kioko's vision darkens and she wakes up in the backseat of her uncle's car, arriving at Koyanagi. The two of them get to Yosutake's house and Kioko is given the rest of the day to get used to her new home for the year, she unpacks all the things she'll be using and puts them in the proper spots around the house. During dinner, her uncle tells her that he wants to enroll her into a nearby high school called Yoshitomo Academy, where she's sure to make new friends. A few days later, on Monday, Yosutake takes Kioko to school so they can sign her up there, as Kioko signs her name on the paper the principal handed her, she sees a flash of her dream with Igor in the Velvet Room, she is able to sign her name, but becomes somewhat dizzy soon after, so Yosutake has to help her get back to the car so they can go home for the day. At night, Kioko goes to sleep and dreams of being in the Velvet Room again, Igor explains to her that, along the way to her destiny, she will form many "Soul Bonds" with different people, and he is glad to be the first of those, Kioko feels something within herself and a ghostly feminine figure appears before her, with a ring around her body and long hair. Igor apologizes for not having much time left for that session, and Kioko wakes up the next day, ready to go to her new school. Yosutake has important things to do throughout the day, so he tells Kioko that she'll have to go to school alone from then on, but he's sure that she knows the way there. At an intersection on the road, Kioko gets stuck at a stoplight with a spiky-haired boy, who is clearly older than her, the car at the front of the line opens its window and the man inside stares at the boy with a judgmental look on his face, the boy growls back before the man closes the window once more, as the cars start moving, the boy insults the man aloud, confusing Kioko. The two students decide to head to Yoshitomo together, and they talk to each other along the way, the boy introduces himself as Masakado Shiro and the man he got mad at was Shinsato Takiji, a teacher at Yoshitomo that he really hates for being "a massive douchebag". Masakado and Kioko arrive at school and go to their classrooms, to discover that Shinsato will be her homeroom teacher for the year, he orders her to introduce herself and sit down behind a depressed-looking girl. The day ends and the students are allowed to go home, Kioko meets back with Masakado, who had been sent to the principal's office, he explains that it's because of Shinsato, who sent him there "out of caution". As they pass the school's main corridor, they overhear a group of girls talking about something, a ritual that involves calling '686686' on a phone to, supposedly, be taken to another world. Kioko and Masakado decide to try this out, so Masakado calls his parents and Kioko calls her uncle, so they know that the two teens will be hanging out for a while and they don't need to worry about them. With all that out of the way, they head into a nearby empty cafe and call the number on their smartphones, they begin to feel dizzy and the world around them is covered in a dense, pink fog, when their dizziness goes away, they are in a completely empty world with an all-wooden ground and magenta mist covering everything. They explore for a bit and find a massive military base with spotlights that can be seen through the fog, they decide to walk right in, not realizing that they are being followed. Inside of the military base, the two are quickly found by a set of soldiers, who trap them in place as someone else approaches, they are both shocked when they see Shinsato Takiji show up before them, dressed like a drill sergeant and with glowing, golden eyes. They have a conversation with the odd-looking Shinsato, who tells them that they are in his training facility, mucking around, when they should be with the others, Kioko is completely oblivious as to what is going on, as is Masakado, the guards begin to carry them further into the building, while Shinsato taunts them from afar. The two students are put into a large cell with other people, many, if not, all of them looking like other students Kioko saw at Yoshitomo, but dressed like soldiers and being forced to train in that cell, two guards get into the cell and try to get Kioko and Masakado to wear the soldier uniforms everyone else was wearing, but they refuse, so they begin to attack them, with Shinsato walking in and somewhat helping in the beatdown, while all the soldiers cower in fear. Kioko is thrown across the room and the guards hold her in place by her neck, while another guard and Shinsato threaten to kill Masakado on the spot if they don't obey. Kioko shuts her eyes in fear and sees a faint vision of the ghostly woman she saw in the Velvet Room, she yelled at Shinsato to stop before she began to glow with an eerie blue aura, the guards stepped back as the blue aura engulfed the room, once it was gone, Kioko had a black and red mask on her face, she tore it off, leaving a bloody mess around her eyes, she then laughed maniacally as the aura surrounded her and formed into the ghostly woman, her Persona, Irene, who appeared wielding two guns from her large ring full of holstered revolvers, Shinsato did not know what to do, so he simply told the guards to attack, which they did by transforming into a single skeleton in a robe holding two swords, who faced Kioko in battle. Kioko came out victorious and she and Masakado were able to get out of the military base, but they had no idea how to get back home from that freaky other world, but someone behind them knew how to get them out, the two turned around and were met by a girl dressed like a jester or clown who told them to dial the same number that got them there in the first place, the two complied and called the number, they became dizzy and were soon back in the real world, lying down in the cafe where all this started. A few days afterwards, a new girl shows up at Yoshitomo, named Yui Koharu, who seems to know Kioko and Masakado, they meet at the school rooftop and Yui says she was the clown-looking girl from The Carnival, she explains that she found a payphone there and called the number to get out, she then proceeds to explain more about The Carnival, the Attractions within it and how they can steal and change people's hearts through this, Kioko is excited to hear this possibility and Masakado is too, to a lesser degree, so, the three of them set up to meet at the old cafe to head into The Carnival whenever possible. Heist 1: Shinsato Takiji TBA Category:Subpages Category:Persona (series) Category:Stories